


The Boy Who Became The Savior

by FandomArmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Heir to Royalty, Kinda Creature fic, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Neglect, Slytherin Harry, Wrong Boy Who Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomArmy/pseuds/FandomArmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a pair of twins, one growing up in the light, the other, in a shadow. The boy of light, Albus Godric Potter, was given his parent’s undivided attention and love, for he was The Boy Who Lived. The other, Harry James Potter, was forgotten and casted aside. But not all is how it seems with this family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Albus Potter, The Boy Who Lived

Lily Potter had been in labor for only three hours when the Healer came in and told her it was time to push. Several months ago, the Potter's were ecstatic to be given the news that their bundle of joy was actually two bundles of joy, especially with the prophecy Dumbledore told them about. They couldn't wait to find out which of their children is going to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all.

Two men bound into the room shortly after the parents were given their boys. A tall, lanky man with light brown hair came in first, followed by a slightly shorter man with long, wavy dark brown hair. Both men rushed up to the new parents and gave them congratulating hugs. These brunettes, recently engaged, were chosen as the twins' godparents and were very excited to see the two healthy boys.

"Remus, Sirius, it's good to see you both again." Lily smiled at her two close friends. "I'd like you guys to meet the newest additions of our family, Albus and Harry Potter."

The two boys looked like yin and yang. Albus, about five pounds bigger than his brother, had hair just a shade lighter than his mother's while his eyes took on the brown of his father's. Harry, born only at five pounds, took on his father's jet black hair but his mother's emerald eyes.

* * *

 Voldemort didn't bother with stealth when he burst through the door of the small cottage in Godric Hollow. Earlier that day he had gotten hold of Peter Pettigrew and forced the address out of him. The father, James, was the first to confront the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort snorted at him and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. He scoffed at how easy it was to overpower him and was tempted to start torturing him or to kill him, but turned his back on the unconscious figure, vowing to have his way later. After all, he was here for a reason.

Walking into the nursery, the Dark Lord was then confronted with the second parent- Lily Potter. The young parent stood in front of her children's cribs, shielding them with her body. A look of determination sat across her face, making a fire blasé within her eyes. Her hand was out stretched, her wand in a tight grip pointed straight at him.

"Step aside you insolent women, and I may spare your life." Lord Voldemort's voice came out in a hiss, not unlike that of a snake.

"I will never let you harm my children so you can just go to hell." She shouted at the Dark Lord, making him even more furious with her.

" **Stupefy!** " With a flick of his wand, Voldemort cast Lily's unconscious body aside and got his first good look at the two babies. A large pair of emerald eyes stared back at him. The other child was sitting next to him, staring at their mother and crying.

Voldemort snorted, _'_ _So one of these brats is supposed to destroy me, huh.'_ he thought to himself. _'_ _Well, not anymore.'_ He raised his wand towards the crib with a steady hand and an eerie green light started to emit from the tip. " **Avada Kedavra!** "

The lighter haired boy's crying escalated, while the other one only continued to stare into his glowing red eyes as the stream of light came near them. Suddenly a bright golden light stopped the curse dead in front of the crib before rebounding and heading straight towards its caster. The room was quiet once the light died down. Harry continued to stare at the spot where the Dark Lord disappeared from. His brother was lying next to him, as unconscious as their mother. Finally, Voldemort was gone and the Wizarding World was free.

* * *

Dumbledore rushed to the Potter's cottage as soon as he heard about Pettigrew's betrayal, hoping he wasn't too late. Both the front gate and the door were blown off their hinges. The Potter's cottage looked as if a tornado had blown through it, several windows were crashed, causing glass shards to be scattered about. James' still body, slumped near the coffee table, was the first thing the old headmaster came upon as he entered the house. If it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Dumbledore would have declared him dead. With a wave of his wand and a murmured spell, he slowly dripped water onto the younger father's face, waking him up.

"James, I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me what happened." Dumbledore's face looming over him was the first thing James saw when he opened his eyes.

"Oh, Dumbledore, I'm sorry. I don't remember. I was knocked out before he even went upstairs. Are my kids and wife okay?" By the end of his explanation, James was frantic. He shot up and was about to run up the stairs when the headmaster laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You mustn't rush; you're still recovering from your ordeal with Voldemort." So the two slowly yet worriedly walked up the stairs and entered the nursery.

The two wizards entered the nursery and immediately came upon the sight of Lily Potter's unconscious body. Her husband rushed over to her side, using a simple spell to close the wounds on her head and arms.

"Lily, honey, we need you to wake up now. Can you do that for me? Please wake up." James was softly cradling her head in his arms, brushing a stray hair from her face as he murmured his pleas. He gasped as her eyes started to open. She was slowly starting to comply with his wishes.

Lily immediately looked towards her two babies, sighing in relief as she saw their chests rise and fall. "Headmaster, please, are you able to distinguish which of our children are the one spoken about in the prophecy?" Lily softly spoke from her position on the floor. She and James looked up at the old wizard with concern.

Dumbledore looked at the two kids with a puzzling look. Both had a strong trace of magical residue on them, Harry, slightly more than Albus, but that could easily be explained by Albus recently casting a very powerful spell. "I believe that Albus was the one to vanquish the Dark Lord. He used so much of his raw power that he passed out. I suggest that we allow him to rest and regain his strength. Please, settle Harry into a different room so that Albus' sleep will be undisturbed." Lily picked up the smaller child, bringing him into the other room before returning to the nursery. For the rest of the night, the three adults stood guard and watched protectively over the Boy Who Lived. No one noticed that Harry was left in a cool room with a broken window, all without a blanket. Or that he was softly crying all throughout the night.

* * *

After his brother became the Boy Who Lived, Harry's parents' lives became even busier. James went back to work as an Auror, partnering up with his best friend Sirius. They were given long hours for the first couple years in order to round up any Death Eaters still stuck in their ways. When he did come home, he spent all his time spoiling Albus and taking him to photo shoots for the latest cover of the Daily Prophet or whatever it was that time. Lily stayed home to raise her boys, or, to raise Albus and his celebrity status. Most days had something scheduled where she would take him out for hours at a time. And when they were home, she allowed him to do whatever and have whatever he wanted.

There was only two times that you can see the three of them together. At dinner time, when they ate a fresh, home cooked meal made by a house elf, and before Albus went to bed, when they told him stories of brave wizards, beautiful witches, and of course, their little hero. Harry was never part of either activity. During dinner, a house elf would bring his dinner to his room and he was taught how to read at a very young age by another house elf. But his parents didn't notice his absence; in fact, the only time they did acknowledge him was to scold him for something Albus did.

Harry was a very bright young wizard with much raw power housed in his body. So, at age five, he already knew to keep a wide berth between him and his family. Not once did his parents even acknowledge his birthday or gave him a present on Christmas. And, even though he was used to it, he couldn't stop the hurt and jealousy from rising when his father taught Albus how to fly, or his mother knitted a blanket for the older boy, or that their god parents took him out to quidditch games. All the while Harry was left at home. So he started visiting the library in their manor, reading every book he could get his hands on. He started practicing speaking the spells, charms, and curses he found, and by eight, knew more of them than someone in their second year at Hogwarts. Harry read about the history of their world, paying close attention to the First Wizarding War. The politics that were hidden deep within the war astounded him.

A small house elf popped up beside her youngest master as he reread the instructions on how to make a dreamless sleep potion, his last one didn't turn out quite right. "Master Harry Potter, I've come to inform you that Mr. Albus Dumbledore has arrived to the manor. He and Master Albus Potter will be entering the library soon to begin Master Albus Potter's lesson for the day."

"Thank you for informing me, Dally. I shall retire to my room for the night. Please, bring my dinner there."

"Yes sir, Master Harry Potter sir." With that, the small house elf left with another pop.

Harry stood up and gathered the books he was reading. As he was leaving the large room, the two Albus' entered.

"Oh, why hello, ..." Harry could tell the headmaster had forgotten his name.

"It's Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore. A pleasure to see you again." Harry didn't offer his hand to the old wizard, an act that did not go unnoticed by the others in the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am not feeling too well and would like to retire to my room." Before Dumbledore could reply, Harry started walking away.

A large, steady hand on his shoulder stopped him, however. "Mind your manners, boy." He shivered slightly at James' cold tone before nodding quickly and exiting the room. If there was one thing he knew, it was to obey James' every command when he uses that tone.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! It came! It came!" Albus' shout could be heard throughout half of their large manor. Lily, who had been waiting for him to discover the letter when he woke up, came rushing down the stairs to her little hero.

"What came, sweetie?" She already knew that Albus' acceptance letter would be arriving that day but loved the look of excitement on his face as he thought he gave her the news.

"My acceptance letter to Hogwarts! It came!" Even though she was right in front of him, the Boy Who Lived's voice did not lower at all.

"That's wonderful, honey. Why don't I call your father down and we can take a trip to Diagon Alley. I'm sure there is a lot of school material you need to get." Lily smiled sweetly at her son.

"And new robes, of course. We need to get some red and gold since I'm obviously going to be in Gryffindor. It's the best and I always deserve the best."

"Of course, sweetie." With that, Lily Potter headed up stairs to retrieve her husband.

"Mother," Lily stopped at the top of the stairs with a gasp. Turning around she saw a small, skinny boy emerging from a room. It took her a while to remember it was Harry, her other son. "Are you taking Albus to Diagon Alley today? I have also received my acceptance letter and require the proper equipment for my first year."

Lily stared at him for a second in astonishment. 'Was Harry really eleven already?' She thought to herself. "Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, you're just so quiet that sometimes I forget you're even here."

'More like all the time.' Harry scoffed internally.

"Why don't you get your things and meet us downstairs."

"Mom! Hurry up!" Albus shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as Harry entered the floo room, Albus sneered at him. Harry could already tell that it wasn't going to be a pleasant day. Albus had never been too fond of him and took every chance he got to flaunt his title at him. Soon Harry became used to the flaunting and name calling. But then the hitting began. When Albus attacked Harry, it was different then when their father reprimanded him. James always had a reason behind his beatings so Harry learned how to avoid most of them. Albus' beatings were random and without incentive.

"What are you doing here, squib. Surely you don't think you're comin' with us. I don't see why mom and dad even let you out of your room."

"As articulate with your insults as ever, I see. However, your assumption is incorrect. I have received my acceptance letter as well. If you have forgotten, I am your twin and therefore, the same age as you. I am accompanying mother, James, and you to Diagon Alley because I am in need of school equipment as well." Harry knew he would probably get punched in the face for that, but couldn't resist.

"How did a squib like you get into Hogwarts? You must of got a Death Eater to cast a curse for you. You're just as bad as those filthy, pure blooded, muggle hating, Dark Lord loving, Death Eaters." Yep, definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

The Potters' first stop in Diagon Alley was to Gringotts. As with all the noble families, a very small portion of their fortune was kept at their manor while the rest was stored in many vaults underneath the bank. Harry had to hurry along behind his brother and parents, lest he be left behind. When he walked into Gringotts, Harry was pleasantly surprised when the goblins treated them as any other vault holder, unlike those outside.

A small path was carved out between the crowed when the Potter family walked towards the bank earlier. Many witches and wizards had approached Albus to shake his hand, congratulate him, and thank him. By the tenth person, Harry was getting tired of his brother's false words. He would claim that he remembered that day and, even though he didn't know who came into the room, he knew that he was a bad man and had to be stopped. Harry just wanted to scoff at him. 'Like anyone could remember when they were two.' The change of attitudes with the goblins was a relief to the younger twin.

"We have come to gain access to one of our lower vaults. Vault 389." James spoke with an air of authority and coldness.

The goblin only briefly looked up at them before returning to the large book in front of him. "Do you have the key?" He questioned.

James handed over the large, bronze key. After looking over it for a few seconds, the goblin called over to another one that was standing in the corner. The second goblin hurried over and retrieved the bronze key. He told the wizard family to fallow him before going over to one of their many carts.

Harry never liked the mine carts they had to ride in at Gringotts. They never seemed safe looking to him and Albus always liked to swing on them and make it worse. Albus would shout gleefully at his brother's queasy face and tell him one day he will end up at the bottom of this cave. Of course, their parents didn't hear any of this. Though, if they did, Harry believed that they wouldn't have cared.

They finally reached vault 389 and Harry got out of the cart with shaky legs. Vault 389 was one of the Potter's smallest and houses only a small percentage of their fortune, yet still held millions of galleons. So Harry figured his parents wouldn't notice if some of it went missing. With that thought in mind, he scooped up handfuls of galleons until they filled three medium bags. James and Lily didn't notice him in that corner as Albus kept their full attention with his demands of new things. It seemed the spoiled brat couldn't go one minute without opening his loud mouth and proclaiming he wanted something.

"-And they have to be normal, middle class fabric.  Must show the muggle-borns and half-bloods that I'm just as human as they are." Albus continued to talk as James and Lily looked on with proud filled eyes, telling him that he made the right decision. To be honest, he could say the exact opposite two minutes from now and they would say the same thing. He has them wrapped around his little figure, even if he was too stupid to make anything useful out of it. Harry wondered how long it would take them to leave him behind at a store.

* * *

It took less time than he expected. They were at their first store, Flourish and Blotts, when Harry was left behind. Since Albus was taught by Dumbledore since he was eight, he was in a higher DADA than the rest of the first years. He went off in to the more advance section of books while Harry gathered his remaining few. Harry stepped out from between the tall bookshelves just in time to see his family disappearing around the corner of the building. He was devastated; his family forgot him in only three minutes. Dejectedly, Harry turned around and headed towards the cashier, glad he grabbed the galleons he did earlier. That was when he almost ran into a boy with the blondest hair he's ever seen.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I should have been looking where I was going." The other boy opened his mouth, about to say something. Harry was preparing himself for a cutting retort and possibly a shove when an older man interrupted whatever the kid was going to say.

"All is well. You must be the Potters' other child. Harry, correct? I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son, Draco Malfoy. If you have gotten all of your books would you be amiable to help Draco find his?"

And with that Harry spent the next three hours with the two male Malfoys. After Draco had gathered all of his books, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Draco made him try on almost every color, material, and style that the store had. Once Harry had enough clothes to create a whole new wardrobe, Draco let him leave the shop and they continued to Potage's Cauldron Shop. Harry quietly laughed as Draco spent twenty minutes trying to decide between two identical cauldrons. It surprised him, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed and didn't even know that he was until Draco flashed him a smile. Next they went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, which was a rather uneventful trip.

"Where to next, Draco?" Harry asked his new found friend.

Draco smiled at him and pointed towards a shop down the road. The run down looking shop brandished the words 'Ollivanders Wand Shop, Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C' above its door. Lucius Malfoy stepped into the shop behind the two boys, quietly assessing the changes the shop had made since he was twelve. There wasn't much. It only took Draco two tries to get his wand, a 10 inch wand made of hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core and reasonably pliant. For Harry however, it was a little more complicated.

"Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked Harry the same question he did Draco.

Harry stuck out his right arm and the tape measure sprung to life again. The first wand Ollivander handed him, a nine inch, Beachwood wand with dragon heartstring was immediately plucked out off his hand, as was the next four wands.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Yes, now why didn't I think of this sooner? A very unusual combination, yes. Try this one. Ten and three quarters, blackthorn with a phoenix feather core, hard. A truly rare combination, and one that promises great things." As soon as Harry grasped the wand, he felt a surge of warmth travel through his body. This made Ollivander smile widely at the perfect match he found. "That will be seven gold galleons, Mister Potter." Those were the best hours of Harry's life.

* * *

"Where have you been, boy?" James spoke in the terrifyingly cold voice of his when Harry stumbled through the floo. He was in a rage when he realized that Harry had wondered off, not knowing if the kid had harmed his brother's reputation. The father knew that he will have to punish the child for his rude and inappropriate behavior. And when he saw the bags the boy was carrying, he saw red. 'How dare that kid steal from them. How dare he buy things with the money that should be spent on Albus, their better son.'

"I'm sorry, sir. I lost you and mother when we were at Flourish and Blotts, so I went on ahead and bought the rest of my school supplies." Harry didn't dare look up at his father; know that it would only entice him further.

"It doesn't take three hours to buy school supplies."

"I was greeted by Mr. Malfoy and his son. He asked me to accompany them as they made their purchases in the alley as well. I lost track of time, sir. I apologize."

"You spent time with the Malfoys. You really are a first class idiot. I should hang you for hanging out with those Death Eaters. You could have destroyed your brother's reputation!" By the end James was screaming at Harry and dragging him up the stairs with a tight grip on his hair. He threw Harry into his room before following him. One hour later, Harry was supporting a sprained wrist, fractured rib, deep cuts, a mild concussion, and several dark bruises all along his body. But that didn't stop him from going to bed happy, because he now had his first friend and, in one month, he was going to see him again.


	2. Of Train Rides and Sorting Hats

Severus Snape opened the door to his room at Hogwarts to find a regal looking Lucius Malfoy on the other side the afternoon after Diagon Alley. The elder Malfoy strolled into the small living room like he owned the place and sat down on the couch. Immediately, a meek house elf appeared and handed him a glass of aged firewisky. Snape scowled at his friend’s liberties before closing the door and sitting opposite of him.

‘Good afternoon, Severus. How has Hogwarts been treating you lately?” Lucius politely inquired.

“Skip the theatrics, Lucius, and just ask me whatever it is that you felt couldn’t be said in an owl.”

“Yes, you never were one for pleasantries and small talk. I need you to keep an eye on someone for me while they are attending this school. A young Harry Potter, twin of the Boy Who Lived. There is something off about the child that I can’t quite put my finger on. He has an almost unearthly air about him and there seems to be something surrounding his magical core. It was quite… concerning. I feel like he is someone we would not want to cross.”

“Let’s see how things play out. I will, of course, follow your wishes but there is no guarantee that he will be in Slytherin, and I have very little contact with students in other houses.”

Malfoy smirked. “Oh, I can assure you, that child will be a Slytherin.”

* * *

Harry couldn’t wait until he was safely at Hogwarts and, hopefully, could escape his brother’s bullying and popularity. As soon as they entered platform nine and three quarters at King’s Cross, a swarm of paparazzi, fans, and grateful citizens swarmed around Albus. Harry tried to escape unnoticed so he could go find Draco and get his things on board. That didn’t really go as planned.

“Stop right there, boy.” James led his youngest son into a secluded area, away from the crowds, with a firm hand on his shoulder. “Now you listen here. You are not to talk to any Slytherins or their Death Eater friends. You are to get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and only socialize with your house members. Your grades are not to surpass Albus’; you are not to make him look bad or embarrass him. If I hear of any of these words being broken, there will be serious consequences. Do you understand, boy?” Harry simply nodded before turning tail and running over to his cart and disappearing onto the crowd. James smirked to himself. ‘Dumbledore’s plan is going perfectly.’

* * *

 “You need to leave, squib. This is my cabin and I don’t want people like you near me.” Albus sneered at Harry before forcibly pulling him out of the otherwise empty cabin.

“Harry, there you are. How has the rest of your summer been? Come sit with me, I want you to meet some people.” Draco just entered the cart, looking for Harry, when the person of his thoughts stumbled out of the cabin in front of him.

“Malfoy, I can’t believe Dumbledore would let Death Eaters like you in. Don’t you have some muggle borns to torture? Get out of my air.” Albus sneered again.

“Potter, how is our precious Boy Who Lived? They getting tired of you? Didn’t see your face anywhere in The Prophit. Maybe they finally realized how stuck up and arrogant you are. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I was talking to Harry.” With that, Draco shut the door into Albus’ face, grabbed Harry’s wrist, and led him to a cabin the next cart over.

They entered an almost full cabin and took the last two seats across from each other. ‘This is Parkinson,” he pointed to the only girl in the cabin, “Crabbe and Goyle,” he pointed to the two chubby people next to him, “and Zabini.” The boy next to Harry waved at him. “Everyone, this is Harry, Harry Potter.”

“He’s not related to Chosen Boy, is he?” Pansy sneered towards him.

“So what if I am?” Harry questioned. He was not about to let people walk all over him again. Not when he just got out of one situation. “Judging people before you have a chance to get to know them seems like something Albus would do, not the children of Slytherins. “

Pansy gave an awkward cough at that retaliation. She didn’t quite know how to come back from a blow like that. So the entire compartment sat in a tension silence for several minutes, until Blaise came to the rescue.

“So Draco how was your summer.” That was the right thing to say, if the hour filled story of learning to fly on a broom and travelling the world with his mother was anything to go by.

* * *

"No more'n four to a boat!" shouted a huge man, pointing to a fleet of boats. Draco, Harry, and Blaise climbed into one that immediately set off across the lake.

Eventually they made it to some kind of underground harbor where they climbed out of the boats and followed the large man up a flight of steps to a humungous, oak door. The giant man knocked onto the castle door. The door swung open immediately and out stepped a tall, black-haired witch with emerald-green robes.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, follow me." With that she led the first years to an empty chamber off to the side of the entrance hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you will take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be your family here while at Hogwarts. You will haven classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Professor McGonagall spoke to the new students.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house is yours." She went on to tell them that the sorting ceremony will happen in just a few moments and to wait quietly until they were called.

* * *

The Great Hall was a huge and magnificent place and Harry stared about the long tables as he walked behind Draco. Dotted here and there between the faces that looked up at them were ghosts, who shone misty silver. He looked up at the dark ceiling that was dotted with stars. Remembering, from _Hogwarts, A History_ that is was enchanted, he turned his attention to the front, where Professor McGonagall was placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it was an old, pointed wizard's hat.

For seconds, the Hall was silent. Then the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. It began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see'_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said as she stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. As the names were called and the first years were sorted, Harry could see the vindictive glare his brother was shooting him. He turned back to the front when Draco's name was called. His first friend swaggered forward, as Harry begun to realize happened a lot, and got his wish at once: the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He nodded his head to Harry as he passed him to go sit with Crabbe and Goyle.

Not many were left and few and few still when Albus' name was called forward. "Potter, Albus!"

Albus stepped forward with a grin on his face, loving that he was at the center of attention.

" _Potter_ , did she say?"

" ** _The_** Albus Potter?"

The hat sat upon his head for a long moment, so long that people started whispering, confused as to why he wasn't immediately sorted into Gryffindor. But all too soon the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and off he went with his head held high. Harry let out a quiet, exasperated sigh as his brother received the loudest cheer.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Halls went deathly silent once again. Probably even more so than when Albus walked the same steps that Harry does now. Most stared on in wonder, having been ignorant to the fact that Albus had a brother, let alone a twin, since before now. The hat was placed upon his head and he waited.

"Hmm." a small voice said into his ear. "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, _yes -_ and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"

 _Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor._ Harry didn't know if he could survive in the same house as his brother.

'Not Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? With this mask you wear everyday, you show more bravery than all of them combined. However, this also shows your vast extend of cleverness. So, it shall be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. And for several seconds it was still deathly silent, until a faint clapping could be heard. Soon, the entre Slytherin table was shouting and clapping towards him in welcome and he hurried off to the seat next to Draco. Pansy sat across from Draco with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of her and Blaise sat on the other side of him. Harry smiled as he looked at these people he came to recognize as friends. Mostly, he was just glad that Albus sat on the other side of the Hall.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry just snorted and began loading his plate with food.

"That man is a nutter." Draco sneered as he, too, loaded his plate up. "I can't believe that the let him run this school."

"Run this school? More like run this school into the ground." Blaise piped up. "Man, I wished my mom would have let me stay in Italy."

"You're Italian?" Harry piped up, looking at the other boy in interest now. James had once taken Albus on a tour of Europe. Harry sorely wished that he had gone with them. Even if he would have to endure the abuse, he dreamed of seeing the world, and Italy was one of his favorite places to learn about.

"I spent my childhood growing up there. The family villa is very large, maybe I'll take you guys there this summer." Harry inwardly cheered for joy as the prospect of his dream turning into a reality.

* * *

At last the dessert disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give to you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes I the corridors."

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

A clamor of noises rose about the room and Harry closed his eyes in frustration, already getting a headache from the off tunes and rippling effect the lyrics made to different tunes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the noise subsided and Dumbledore sent them all off to bed. The Slytherins' rose as one and followed the perfect out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. 

* * *

The common rooms of Slytherin gave off a eerie green glow against the rough walls and ceiling. The fire crackled under the elaborately carved mantle, its soft glow bouncing against the ornate chairs and couches scattered about. The windows, for that's what the imitated, had the fish found in the lake swimming across their panels. Every first year sat in the chairs around the fire and looked up at the perfects.

"From this day forth, you lot are snakes. Now, there are many misconceptions about our house. So, anything you have heard that was not from a former Slytherin is a lie. You may have heard that all Slytherins are inherently evil or all dark wizards have been Slytherins. Those rumors are comically incorrect. However, we are still the snakes of Hogwarts. And as such, the other houses will frequently target us. No one is to be seen outside of this common room alone. You are expected to be in the commons room by curfew, which is at nine pm. If you are out, you better not get caught. Any skirmishes between house members will be solved within the Slytherin territory. I expect every one of you to present a unified front in the face of the other houses. Do not do anything that will get you to lose house points. We are known for our cleverness, so, if you want to revenge, I'm sure you know how to leave no traces. Our common room is our territory, and therefore not opened to any other house, especially Gryffindors. Dorms are through those doors; girls on the left, guys on the right. Both will take the door at the end of the hall. Our head of house is Professor Snape, who teaches potions. If you have any questions or problems, you come to an older snake. If we can't answer it, you go to him." With that, the two perfects walked off to their own dorms, leaving the first years to themselves.

* * *

 Harry, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle headed off towards the dorms. The light that filtered through the lake casted a soft blue light across the room. Six ancient looking four-poster beds were set around the room with each students' luggage at their foots.

"Who's the sixth person?" Harry questioned, forgetting of another male Slytherin.

"Theodore Nott. He's a bit of a loner, but intelligent and will help you with anything you need." responded Draco as he walked over to his own bed. "Looks like bathrooms are through here," he walked over to a door opposite of the one they just entered with toiletries and a set of pajamas. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. Talk to you guys in the morning."

"I'm going to take a shower as well." Harry said, grabbing his own things next to Draco's bed. "We got a long day tomorrow and all." Blaise bid him farewell as he started changing into his own clothes, planning on showering in the morning. Crabbe and Goyle were already asleep on top of their own covers.

* * *

The gentle lapping of the water against the window was the only sound that was heard throughout the dorm room as Harry lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe his stroke of luck that he has received since coming to Hogwarts. And yet, he just knew that this was the calm before the storm. Albus is sure to complain and tell James about Harry's sorting. And then all hell will break loose.

Harry turned his head and looked at the bed next to his, both having foregone the curtains. He smiled softly at Draco's sleeping form, happy that his first ever friend didn't have to be separated from him by houses. He knew that whatever was to come tomorrow morning, he will have his friends to back him. With these pleasant thoughts, Harry finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 A lone figure could be seen strolling through the sprawling grounds that surrounded the castle. The cloaked figure, at surprisingly almost seven feet tall, seemed to glide across the rocky terrain towards the Forbidden Forest. Silently it crept, unobserved by any, into the shadows of the night and away from the prying observance of the moon. The creature under the cloak, for he was certainly not man, had a smirk plain across his face as he quickly returned to his master.

"I believe that we have found him, my Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry about having this chapter up so late. I feel like let you guys down. But seriously, I rewrote this chapter like 80 times (I lost count after 68) and I'm still not fully satisfied with it. Still, I've always had trouble writing those chapters that are basically just feeding you information and setting up the story. Now that that is over, I'm hoping that a chapter will be up every two weeks or so (but don't hold me to that).

**Author's Note:**

> You all thought Harry was going to get the wand from the books, didn't you? No, I haven't yet decided every detail of the story though I do know that the brother wand will be Albus' and that Harry won't be having a lightning shaped scar.


End file.
